Biology IS Good For Something!
by ro-iro38
Summary: After a trying week, all Kagome wants to do is curl up on the bank, chew on some celery and contemplate Inuyasha's biology...


I was inspired by all the new categories and the lack lusterness of my dorm. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Hum," Kagome said thoughtfully, a celery stick hanging from her mouth idly. It was getting cold, but she hardly noticed, she'd been sitting out for so long. "Poor Inuyasha," they'd encountered Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Totousai all in one week; to say that Inuyasha was aggravated was an understatement. Kagome couldn't really blame him—these were all pretty tiring people. 

Totousai did nothing but tell Inuyasha how incompetent and undertrained he was to handle 'his precious fang, forged through blood sweat and tears'. He really harangued Inuyasha for the entire day he decided to travel with them. _"Inuyasha, you insolent pup!__ You know, your father was so much more patient with his weapons! He took the time to know them and understand them before he ran around swinging them. NOT as __carelessly, I might add. But then again, __Kami__ only blesses us with one __InuTaisho__ every __millennia__, I guess. __:sigh__: You pup, if only your father were still around to teach you…_

And then there was Kagome's favorite, Kikyou. Shortly after convincing Totuosai that his presence was not needed, Kikyou literally walked across there paths right in front of them. Which, of course, led to Inuyasha giving chase like a love struck puppy and leaving the rest of their group to struggle to keep up with them. This lead them to Kikyou's campsite and the aforementioned priestess and Inuyasha sat by the fire for most of the night, discussing something. Kagome's hearing wasn't the best, they were keeping their voices purposely low and she didn't think it fair to ask Shippou to give up sleep and eavesdrop for her. At the end of the trip, everybody was tense, constantly looking between Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome (hell _yes _shenoticed!); when they parted ways, Kikyou was as quiet and serious as usual, but Inuyasha was a melancholic mess. He was abnormally quiet and was lack luster in the destruction of a low grade demon that tried to steal the shards from Kagome.

Of course, Inuyasha's funk didn't last for long. Didn't last for long because the group ran into Sesshoumaru two days after their encounter with Kikyou. This sparked the hanyou's anger because for the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on for the past five days, seeing Sesshoumaru at that moment was like being in the middle of a 70 foot drop and having the tracks stop right from under you. They quickly began to fight, after a course a few demeaning words from one brother to another. The encounter ended in Inuyasha having a busted up and mostly useless arm that Kagome had to use most of her energy to halfway heal.

Which is why Kagome was able to sit beside this beautiful lake without being disturbed and eat her celery sticks in peace. "Poor Inuyasha," she thought desolately as she ran over the events in her mind. The encounter between him and Sesshoumaru had definitely upset the hanyou, because now he'd be obsessed becoming a full demon instead of just bitching about getting shards.

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "Why can't he just accept himself? I mean, he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Is it because he's worried he won't be able to survive all the way until, like, my time? Hmm, I wonder if he could live that long anyway….? But anyway, he looks more like dogs in my time than Sesshoumaru _ever_ will." Kagome stopped short as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Wait a second! That's it! Inuyasha as a half demon more resembles the dogs in my time than Sesshoumaru! And he claims he doesn't want to be liked, but everybody loves dogs! Especially the cute little ones with the tails! They're so cute and cuddly! Why should he want to be like his brother when he could evolve into such a well-loved little creature? They make the cutest little noises, even when they know they've gotten into trouble! And they can be so loyal, so kind….

"Okay, girl, you're getting off track. But anyway, Inuyasha, he's _exactly_ like the modern day dog! He runs on pure emotion and he's devoted to the ones of loves…just like most dogs. He's got the ears, the attitude and... well, Sesshoumaru would make a _terrible_ dog."

Kagome grinned, satisfied that she'd just single-handedly solved a mystery of life. "Inuyasha!!" she called as she quickly gathered her things and ran back towards camp to tell him the great news.

* * *

Somehow, I don't think Inu will be as thrilled to hear about this…I though this one up in my dorm late one night. I actually thought about it and it kinda makes sense…though in the same token, Sesshoumaru has a tail. Anyway, tell me how you like it! Oh, and do I think that Inu will evolve into your normal everyday housebroken doggy? Of course not!!! 


End file.
